The Love Game
by disney505218
Summary: 14 of the Glee members get together and play a little game. Each one submits a paper with the name of who they love on it. What will happen when the truth is partly revealed? More secrets? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Just a stupid little thing. I'm not working too hard on it, I'm just having fun with the idea. I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

The 14 glee members sat together in silence, mulling over the game that they had just agreed to play. The people were in a circle, each with a piece of paper and a pencil in their hands. The game was a simple one. Each person would write down the name of their crush on the paper, than put it in the middle. Mike had been chosen to read the slips, being as he was the least likely to create any drama over it.

"Everybody ready?" Mike asked, once everyone had written down their crush's names on the slip. Everyone nodded, handing over their slips of paper hesitantly, very much aware of how much they were risking here.

"And can I ask again, _why_ we're doing this?" Quinn asked, her arms crossed stubbornly.

"If you're scared we _can_ quit." Rachel replied, making it sound more like a suggestion then a challenge.

"Yeah, right!" Quinn snorted.

"Alright guys, here we go…" Mike interrupted. "Brittany." Brittany smiled, blushing a bit. "Kurt." Kurt looked at Blaine with a loving smile on his face. "Finn." Finn glanced through the circle curiously. "Tina." Mike smiled at his girlfriend. "Mike." Tina smiled back. "Puck." Puck looked at Lauren and smirked. "Rachel." Rachel looked hopefully at Finn. "Blaine." Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Kurt." Kurt gasped in surprise. "Brittany." Brittany looked confused. "Santana." Santana blushed crimson but ignored it. "Quinn." Quinn looked at Finn hopefully out of the corner of her eye. "Quinn." Quinn smirked. "Puck." Puck looked around smiling knowingly. The game was on.

**Ending Note: Heh. I love drama.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Well, this is fun…incredibly stupid…but addicting…**

The room was silent for a long moment as the 14 kids sat in stunned silence. Although some of the outcomes had been expected others were…unexpected to say the least.

"Well, no one picked me. That's no surprise." Artie muttered, laughing humorlessly. He'd hoped at least _one_ other person would have seen the good in him, but it was hopeless. He just had to get used to living on his own.

"I have a _girlfriend _and no one picked me!" Sam retorted, looking at Quinn in anger. Quinn just shrugged and looked away in embarrassment. Sam was humiliated.

"Oh, put a sock in it the both of you!" Lauren snapped, getting up and moving to the opposite side of the room. "We all know Quinn loves Finn and Artie's been single since forever."

"Well, what do we do now?" Tina asked, hesitantly.

"I guess we can just try to figure out who voted out who. And whoever is happy with their outcome can go home, I guess…" Mike suggested to which the others begrudgingly agreed.

"In that case, see you guys tomorrow!" Finn said, smiling at Tina & Mike. "We all know you two picked each other!" They nodded their thanks and were on their way. The other three sat in silence then, prepared for the fight that was to come.

**Ending Note: Okay, just wanted to get those two out before the drama began…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: This is actually really fun to write…**

The 13 teens now sat quietly, all watching each other hoping that someone would get the courage to let out their secret. But no one budged and the silence became increasingly awkward. Seeing the tense atmosphere of the room, Blaine decided to speak up. These people were not really his friends, but were only close acquaintances at the least. He wasn't ready to see them exposed as who they really were.

"Kurt…" Blaine began, his voice slicing through the uncomfortable silence. "…you picked me, right?" The answer seemed obvious and Kurt's face answered that quite plainly.

"Of course I did. What do you think I am?" Kurt asked defensively.

"I was just making sure. Is it okay with you if I leave? I ought to get a good nights rest." He looked over the other people in the room quickly, noticing quite well the hurt and suspicious in there ready to explode.

"Of course." Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand as a way to say thanks then made his way out. The room became more uncomfortable.

**Ending Note: I'm just slowly taking people out of this room till it gets worse and worse…heh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Okay, a bit of bashing here. I really don't like this character, so I may have been overly harsh on her… **

There were now 11 teenagers left, and it was getting more and more difficult to hide. Each had secrets they were keeping and each had some curiosity that was keeping them there. Yet none of them were willing to speak their fears out loud. It was going to be a long night.

"So who did you write down, Puckerman?" Lauren sneered, crossing her arms and leaning away from him in disgust. Puck sighed, not able to maintain eye contact with her.

"No, I'm not going first." Puck refused, vehemently.

"What? Was it Santana, I know you like your women mean. How about Quinn? Love her for the money? Rachel, your Jew-Buddy? How about Brittany? It would be just like you to go for someone so dumb and-"

"Hey! Calm down, you're not helping anything." Finn interrupted, starting to get pissed off with Lauren's behavior.

"Hey, I didn't get a card either. Do you see me spazzing out like some bratty child?" Mercedes added, defending her friends even though she had not been attacked.

"Oh, was it you? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe when he was singing "Fat-Bottomed Girls" he was singing it to you!" Mercedes jumped up, to which Rachel had to hold her back.

"Lauren, that's enough. Seriously, chill out or go home." Puck interrupted, fed up with her temper tantrum.

"You know what? Why should I even care about this? I'm too cool for you losers." Lauren announced, acting as though leaving were her idea, "What a waste of a vote." Lauren muttered loudly as she exited the room.

**Ending Note: Another one down…O_o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: I like tackling this one by one, it is fun…**

And then there were 10 left, each one more paranoid then the next. Without Lauren to do the talking, or anyone peaceful left things were starting to get extremely tension filled. One wrong move and they feared everyone would lose it.

"Okay, someone fess up. I need my sleep or you're all going to be very sorry in the morning." Quinn finally spoke up, getting frustrated with her 'friends'.

"Well, who do we have left on these slips of paper?" Finn asked, trying to somewhat organize this all. Mercedes grabbed the papers and read off of them.

"We have two Brittany's. We have a Finn, Puck, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Blaine. And we have two Quinn's." Mercedes responded. "I guess we can take Blaine out now though. Is that okay, Kurt?" Mercedes asked, to which Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, that would make sense." The group remained silent once more before Sam broke in abruptly.

"Okay, I'm tired. I admit I put Quinn in. And if she doesn't like me, it honestly doesn't matter _who_ she does like because all I'm going to do with the information is become jealous. And I can find out tomorrow." Sam reasoned, getting up. "See you guys tomorrow." With that, he left the room; leaving only the original Glee members and cheerleaders sitting in silence. They all knew there time was coming sooner then they would hope…

**Ending Note: That one was kind of obvious. Poor Sam…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Well, here goes the last obvious one…**

Now they were down to only 9 people and they were all originals from the club. Evidently old crushes died hard, if these results were to be believed. But what was even truer was that this meant that these crushes had been a secret for at least the last year. This was not going to be good…

"Okay, so…is there anyone here who has an obvious crush?" Rachel asked, pinpointing her glare to Artie. The rest of the room then slowly followed her gaze, putting down the pressure on the teenager.

"Guys…why don't we think through this rationally…" Artie mumbled, laughing nervously. The others were staring at him like rabid animals who had spotted the last piece of meat.

"It's Brittany isn't it?" Santana asked, leaning in evilly. "You can just spit it out. Wouldn't you rather leave this place before things get nasty?" Santana persuaded, to which Artie wheeled back a bit in intimidation.

"I…uh….that is…" Artie looked over at Brittany to see her looking at him quizzically. "…fine. Yes, my paper said Brittany. Happy?" Artie muttered. Brittany sighed.

"Oh, Artie…" Brittany sighed, feeling bad.

"It's okay. I'm over it." Artie lied, faking a smile. "Well, I'm going to get going…" As he wheeled out of the room, everyone could practically sense the tension in the room. The obvious answers were out of the way and now all they were left with was lies and cold hard fear…

**Ending Note: I'm excited for the actual drama!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: This ones a bit of a surprise…hope it's not too predictable! **

With all the obvious answers released, the tension in the room was doubled. It was finally going to be the big moment and no one wanted to be there to experience it. All the girls and boys were eyeing their crushes with hopeful looks, yet trying desperately not to be noticed. 8 were left now and each one was more scared then the last. Finally, Kurt spoke up.

"Guys…I'm really tired. And not that I don't love drama. I am a _drama_ kid after all, but I honestly don't particularly like most of you in this room." Kurt announced, putting it bluntly. Excluding Finn and Mercedes, Kurt really wasn't a huge fan of anyone in there. He looked at Finn hopefully, but really expected it to be Brittany.

"It's not me, if you're wondering. Still straight, dude." Finn replied apologetically. Puck nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at Brittany. After all, she was the only one in the room who had hooked up with Kurt before.

"Not me, either." Brittany replied, looking bewildered. Who could it be then? The room was silent as everyone looked confused.

"I guess I ought to confess." Mercedes finally spoke up. "It was my vote." Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked in absolute shock and confusion.

"Yeah. Well, none of the other guys in this group are all that appealing to me, no offense guys. I guess old crushes just die hard." Mercedes finished, nonchalantly. "I hope this doesn't change anything between our friendship? I'm not planning on breaking you and Blaine up if you were nervous about that, you two are an awesome duo." Kurt nodded, trying to take all this in.

"I've got to say I'm flattered. And pretty surprised as well…" Kurt began, unsure of what to say. "But as long as you understand I'm gay, I find no problem with this." Kurt gave Mercedes a smile.

"Thanks." Mercedes replied. "I guess we'd better head off home then." Kurt nodded in agreement. "See you guys tomorrow!" they all waved goodbye then turned back to each other. That last confession had been a surprise but it was nothing compared to what was coming up.

**Ending Note: Love those two! (Though I'm a heavy Blaine/Kurt shipper. They belong together) I love the friendship between these two though! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: So first big secret coming out! Well to the characters, anyway. **

The last 6 members sat in the room silently watching the others for any signs of weakness. No one wanted to get their secret out, and the less people to know it the better. This really was getting difficult and many of the teens were double thinking what they had written down on their slips of paper. Would it have been smarter to lie?

"Someone has to go. I don't have all night here." Santana finally spoke up, hating how nervous she was feeling. Hopefully everyone else could go first then she could be left alone to give hers out.

"Why don't you go then?" Finn asked kindly, but Santana shook her head vehemently.

"Not a chance." Santana refused. Finally Brittany spoke up, surprising everyone.

"It's your chance, Santana." She said quietly, looking more serious then what should have been allowed. But Santana just pretended not to hear her. Brittany sighed. "Well, my choice was Santana." Everyone looked shocked at that revelation and stared at Santana for confirmation.

"I…" Santana began, feeling the pressure of their stares upon her. "I…picked Puck." She finished, not making eye contact with anyone.

"That's bull and you know it." Quinn interrupted, calling Santana out. "Then who picked Brittany? Obviously Rachel and I didn't. And Finn and Puck have hardly ever spoken to her. You're the one who hangs out with her day in and day out." Santana shrugged, acting as though she didn't mind being called out on being a liar.

"Alright, fine. I picked Brittany. Happy?" Everyone stared at her for a moment in shock. "Can I go home now, then?"

"So you two are…you know…" Finn started out awkwardly.

"Lesbians? Yeah. So what?" Santana asked, challenging Finn.

"Nothing. I mean, that's great! Good for you guys…er, girls!" Finn stuttered, still in shock. This was not the kind of revelation he'd expected.

"I totally called it." Puck whispered to Finn, smirking. Rachel and Quinn just sat quietly in shock but not in a bad way.

"Well, we'd better be off. Good luck with the rest of the game!" Brittany excused herself and Santana and they left the room together.

**Ending Note: I really like these two together. Just saying. Next chapter is the four controversial ones. Oh, what fun! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: Finally, the climactic ending (Part 1)! I hope I did this well. And please don't get offended if I didn't pick your favorite couples. Thanks for the reviews!**

Now there were only 4 people left in the room, who had known each other since the very beginning. They had already suffered plenty for their feelings towards each other and now it was time for everything to be let out on the table. Each person felt painfully vulnerable and knew that the time for holding secrets and lies above each other was over. It was now the time for them to come clean at last and from this day on everyone would know where they stood. It was terrifying.

"Of course _I _would be in the bottom four. This is where the winners are." Rachel boasted, trying to make light of the situation.

"If anything, we're the losers here." Quinn pointed out. "Tina and Mike would be the real winners." At least she had the grace to admit it.

"Alright you two, calm down." Finn started, trying to simmer down the two girls. "Arguing isn't going to help anything." It was a bit uncomfortable talking to them now, knowing one of them was in love with him. There was a long awkward silence.

"What if Finn and I picked each other? And Quinn and Rachel picked each other?" Puck suggested, laughing. "That would be _great_." Everyone stared at him for a moment like he was nuts.

"Puck, do us all a favor and stop talking." Quinn shut him down easily.

"You know you love me." Puck teased, grinning. But the joke wasn't taken well being as no one was completely sure what the implications of that statement really meant. Finally Rachel, not able to take it anymore, spoke up.

"Okay, this was fun for a while. But I really need my sleep to keep my voice healthy." She paused dramatically, looking between Puck and Finn. "Puck, I really do love you. You are a great friend and all the times we have spent together mean _so_ much to me, but-" she paused again, looking at Finn with meaning. "-my vote went to Finn. I don't know how else to prove this to you all, but Finn has always been my choice since the day I met him. And if he chooses Quinn, so be it. I will move on. But let it be known that my feelings have never wavered." The others were silent for a long moment, staring at Rachel in awe and some exasperation. She really did have a flair for the dramatic. Finally Finn spoke up.

"Wow, Rachel. I don't know what to say." Finn started, staring at the girl in front of him, touched.

"Say you love me back." There was a short silence, to which Finn didn't respond. Finally Puck spoke up.

"Wait, go back a moment. If Rachel chose Finn then that must mean…" Puck looked over at Quinn, grinning. "I thought you would choose Finn?" He added, confused.

"I should have. But-" She looked at Finn before getting ready to launch her big speech. "I love Puck. I guess the first love wins."

"But Finn was your first love." Puck pointed out.

"Okay, fine. But you were the one who I wanted to have my babies with." Quinn argued.

"But you lied and told Finn he was the father so you wouldn't have to raise her with me-" Quinn sighed dramatically, looking at Puck in frustration. She loved him, yes, but he was just _so_ frustrating.

"I didn't want to like you!" Quinn shouted, rendering Puck speechless. Quinn was no a roll though, and she continued fuming. "Finn, you are sweet, humble, and kind. You were the quarterback of the football team and my first love; while I was the beautiful, strong, and confident girl. I was the head cheerleader. You were _supposed_ to be my knight in shining armor while I was your princess. What I didn't count on was falling for some _lowly_ peasant." Quinn began, finding it easier to praise Finn then Puck. "But I did fall for Puck, as much as I tried to deny it. If I could have controlled it, it would have been you, but love just doesn't work that way. My heart chose Puck, there's nothing I can do about it." Puck raised his eyebrow at that, speechless.

"Well, I've got to say. Rachel's much better at the speeches then you are." Puck started, not quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling right now. Had he just been complimented or viciously insulted. "Thanks, I think?" Quinn rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel. They were so close to the end, but…They both turned on Finn and Puck. It was time to see if their feelings were returned.

**Ending Note: Next chapter is the last one! I really hope I did good on this one…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Forward: And the last chapter is done! I hope you all enjoyed this!**

There was nowhere for the two guys to hide anymore and both knew the others secret. Now it was time for the girls to find out as well and both knew how unpredictable they could be. Besides, it wasn't as though confessing their love was an easy task anyway.

"So, I guess we ought to make heartfelt speeches, too?" Finn asked, laughing nervously. He was so not ready for this. The two girls just stared at him curiously, too nervous themselves to laugh at his joke.

"Can we just get on with this?" Rachel asked, getting extremely impatient. She _needed_ to know what the boys though, especially Finn, before she exploded from the awful wait. "Please?" The boys nodded.

"Rachel-" Puck began, to which Rachel felt her heart lurch. She loved Puck very much, but she couldn't bear having Puck choose her and Finn chooses…Quinn. This could not be happening; it was just too awful to contemplate. "-I really like you. You're a hot chick and I'd make out with you anytime you asked…" Rachel visibly blanched, trying to hold back the tears of despair that were threatening to fall, "…if my girlfriend allows it." He finished with a smile. "I chose Quinn." There was a short silence, before Rachel started shrieking and practically tacked Finn in her excitement.

"That was your gallant way of confessing your love and asking me out?" Quinn smirked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Puck.

"If you wanted a gallant guy you would have chosen Finn." Puck shrugged her comment off, smiling. They then embraced each other in a hug, both extremely relieved that things had worked out so well.

"Finn…you really chose me?" Rachel asked, hardly daring to believe that this could be true. "Truly?"

"Of course I did." Finn replied, smiling back. "I've loved you since I first met you, or couldn't you tell? You've always been the one, Rachel." Rachel started crying tears of happiness at that. "No offense meant, Quinn." He added, turning to his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, whatever." Quinn replied, hardly paying attention to Finn now. She couldn't help but feel so…happy. It was an odd feeling for her. Without any secrets anymore things just seemed so easy. It was too good to be true.

"So…I walked here, but now it's late at night. Can anyone by any chance give me a ride?" Rachel asked, grinning at Finn. Finn smiled back and nodded.

"Of course I can." Finn replied, walking out with Rachel as they both held each others hands freely. "See you two tomorrow." Puck and Quinn nodded, left alone in the room now.

"I'd better be off too, I wasn't lying about needing my sleep." Quinn stated, getting ready to leave.

"Need someone to walk you to your car?" Puck asked, lending out an elbow for Quinn to link hers in. She rolled her eyes at the corny gesture but complied anyway.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Ending Note: A happy ending? This is something new for me…anyway, I hope you liked this! Thank you everyone for the reviews!**


End file.
